


今天早点吃什么

by Linshize



Series: 西睿尔一世的社畜生活 [6]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linshize/pseuds/Linshize
Summary: 大公半夜迷迷糊糊招惹了基里洛但是没等后者反应过来就又睡着了的第二天早上发生的事情。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 西睿尔一世的社畜生活 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561351





	今天早点吃什么

**Author's Note:**

> 大概发生在大公即位初年吧，二十七八岁的样子，特奥多罗夫家族和大公还亲如一家的时候，唉。

……  
我早上醒来时，天色刚蒙蒙亮，只能隐约从窗帘的缝隙里看到外面的树影在晃动。估计是在刮风吧，春天总是这样！——我迷迷糊糊地想着，低头瞥了一眼基里尔卡。他还窝在我怀里一动不动，睡得仿佛不省人事。我胳膊被他压得有点发麻，于是托起他的脸，想把胳膊抽回来。他似乎察觉到我离他远了一些，又凑上来钻到我胸前，伸手从我腋下穿到我背后抱住我，还拿一条腿架到我腰上，不让我再往后退。  
“基里尔卡？挪挪地儿，我手麻了……基里尔卡！”我以为他醒了，跟他说起话来。可他只是模糊地咕哝了句什么，用脸蹭了蹭我颈窝，一眨眼间又轻轻打起鼾来。“好么，又来！”我气笑了，认命地搂着他的脑袋，重新闭上眼睛。但或许是昨晚睡得太早，我躺得又不大自在，总之醒一阵睡一阵，浑身都不舒服。渐渐地，已经有一线阳光从窗帘外漏了进来，弯弯曲曲地爬到枕边，我猜时间将近九点了。就在这时，似乎窗边最近的树上来了只啄木鸟，突然发出一阵响亮的笃笃敲击声。我感觉到基里尔卡在我怀中怯怯地打了个寒噤——这下他该是真的醒了。  
“起来，基里尔卡，十点钟朝会。”我推了推他，终于把完全麻掉的手臂解脱出来，跳下床活动筋骨。他慵倦地伸了个懒腰，打了个滚挪到床沿，手顺着床边滑下去，从地上摸到了长袜。“我睡得不痛快，基利亚，一整夜全是噩梦……唉！”他懊丧地嘟囔着，把袜子举到眼前打量了半天，没来由地长叹一声，手又垂落到地上，整个人瘫在床沿不动弹。  
“那要不今天也甭去了。”我故意惹逗他。  
“‘甭去’，什么‘甭去’，你就知道挤兑我！”他学着我的口音，有些愤愤不平地抱怨道。不过他这时终于攒够了决心，翻过身躺在床上，抬起腿来，慢腾腾地套上长袜。我站在对面，看着他无意间露出寝衣的身躯，心里不禁猛地一动，登时瞅准机会扑上去压住了他，肩膀抵住他的双腿，钻进中间，用舌尖从下到上重重地给了他一下。  
“哎哎！”他羞窘地一缩，推了推我的脑袋，红着脸瞪着我。我只当没看见，把他的寝衣往上一掀，含住了他仍然残留着些许紧张的尖端，用力吮了进来。他呜咽了一声，微微喘着气。“你这是……你这是干什么呀……大清早的……”他责备地哼哼道，屈起手指作势要弹我脑门。我并不搭理他，埋头只管继续逗弄，过了一小会儿，他的喘息声便逐渐变得甜腻，再没有一点责备的意思，他的腿也不由自主地夹紧了我头颈两侧。虽然我知道他受用得很，但我不太喜欢他这么干——他弄得我听不到他的声音了，这我可是不愿意的……  
我抓住他的双腿，往两旁推开一些。“基利亚！”他有些失落，开始和我较劲儿。他柔软的身躯在我手下好像充盈着一种别的什么东西，那是一种十分可爱的力量，它盈盈颤动着，灵巧地充满我的手心，仿佛只要我抓得再紧些，它立刻就要随着一声尖叫从我指缝间溢出来。我实在按捺不住，转过脸在他大腿内侧狠狠嘬了一口，又接着把玩着他腿上的肌肤，攥在手里肆意揉捏起来。他被这些小小的痛楚激得发狂，难以抑制地叫出声来，两只脚在空中胡乱踢蹬，垂下来的那半只碍事的袜子总是扫得我颈后发痒。我啧了一声，抬起头，干脆一把扯下它，甩手丢到了墙角。  
他停住了挣扎，委屈地看着我。“你生气了？”他小声问道。  
“哈，那倒没有。”我说，“不过你还记得昨天半夜你搞了什么名堂吗，基里尔卡？”  
他愣愣神，茫然地摇了摇头。我不清楚他是真不知道还是装傻，而我也不那么想搞清楚——从半夜起我就早想好好收拾他一番了，之所以能忍到现在，完全是看在他平时的确不容易安安稳稳睡一整觉的份上。也不知怎么搞的，昨天睡到半中间，他好像又醒了似的，突然翻过身来挤到我旁边，整个人缠在我身上蹭来蹭去，一边温存地呻吟着，一边不由分说地把我前胸后背摸了个遍；可正当我清醒过来，又被他闹得心痒难耐，打算回应他时，却发现他已经缩在我怀里又睡着了，或者他也可能根本就没醒过——不管怎么说，他这一来可是把我折腾得够呛……  
“真不记得了？”我提高了声音问他。他更加委屈地摇着头，不过眼睛里已经隐隐露出些许狡黠的神色，突然把腿架回了我肩上。我甚至可以看出那个已经被唾液夹杂着其他东西沾湿的地方在轻轻抽搐着，不自觉地逗引着我……  
“可不，一点印象也没有了。”他歪头斜睨我一眼，故作无辜地答道。  
“不记得就算了，但这回我非修理你一顿不可。”我说着，用指尖抵住那里，却打着圈抚弄起来，并不急着交给他。他有些窘迫地哼哼了一声，抬起一条腿在我肩头不轻不重地打了打。“我又不是有意要那样的，基利亚！”他埋怨道，“昨天夜里我实在太累啦，动都动不了……”  
“你骗鬼呢！”我笑出来，并起手指猛地送了进去，直接找准了他的弱点。他被我撞了个措手不及，全身一阵颤抖，张大了嘴，可另一头却把我紧紧地咬在里面，结结实实地吞咽起来。“昨天干什么了这么累，嗯？我们来捋一捋？早上逃了朝会累到了，嗯？还是弹古斯里弹累到了？总不该是躺床上看一下午书躺累了吧，嗯？说话呀？……”我煞有介事地审他，每问一句，便狠狠地顶弄他一下。“啊啊……不，不是……啊！”他答不出句整话，多半其实也不打算答——他显然明白自己有的是法子让我比听到他正面回答更舒服得多。于是他装成好像真的在被我严刑拷问似的，一边随着我的动作挣扎尖叫，一边可怜兮兮地不停讨饶，“我再也不敢了……我不敢了……饶了我吧……救命！救命啊！”  
“现在就这么喊了，等过一会儿看你怎么办！”我不禁扑哧一笑，微微分开手指，好更实在地撑满他已经变得松软而炽热的内部。他的脸涨得通红，不忿地剜了我一眼，趁我不备伸手冲我胸口抓来。我一侧身，轻松地闪过了他的反击，紧接着便把手指在他身体里左右转动着，反而欺下去在他的胸前大肆舔弄。他顿时又瘫软在我身下，浑身战栗，开始急促地抽咽，仿佛快要喘不过气。突然，他的声音小了下去，推开我的脸。我抬起头和他面面相觑。他有些惊慌地左右瞟着，咬住了嘴唇。“不好，有人来了……”他如临大敌似地低声说。  
“让你喊救命，现在人家来救你了。”我什么也没听到，又挖苦他道。  
他捂住我的嘴。“我听见了！……在开走廊的门呢！”  
我正要扒开他的手，这时却真的听见了越来越近的脚步声。过了片刻，卧室外头砰砰地敲起门。“殿下，起来吃早点喽！”扎哈尔老爹的声音传了进来。  
基里尔卡喘息着，咽了几口唾沫，抚着自己的胸口，努力想平复呼吸。扎哈尔听不到他说话，又敲了两下。“还没醒吗，小祖宗？都几点啦？”  
“醒啦，早醒啦，老爹！可是再给我五分钟吧……”基里尔卡终于喘过气来，拖长了声音，故意用惫懒的语气说道。  
“五分钟？您准能睡出五天去，快起来，殿下，一会儿早点来不及吃了。”  
“行行好，老爹，我乏得很，昨晚睡不着，看了一夜书……”基里尔卡又哼哼唧唧地说，还假惺惺地打了个大大的呵欠。  
他这样信口胡诌着实让我忍俊不禁。“骗子！”我小声骂道，低下头用力吮了他一口，指尖也在里面狠狠捣弄了几下。“哈啊！”他倒吸一口气，叫出了声，连忙大声咳嗽起来，假装是在清嗓子。“停下，死鬼！不许这样！不许……”他压着嗓子呻吟道，嗔怪地用脚跟踢了踢我的脊背，见我仍没有放过他的意思，又抬起手照着我的脑袋一通乱打。  
扎哈尔老爹立刻在外面重重拍了几下门。“基利亚！嘿，见鬼，别以为我不知道！你又跟他瞎胡闹个什么，都当我是老糊涂蛋？”他急吼吼地责备道，“赶紧起来，臭孩子！你爹一早来你办公室没找到你人，正问呢！我跟他说‘他忙了个通宵，刚吃了点心，陪殿下遛弯儿去了’，但你俩好歹也争点气！……喏，大衣给你们放门口了，一会儿别忘了戴上帽子，扮得像个样！你扎哈尔老爹总共没几张老脸可丢的——嗐！”他又无可奈何地叹了口气，快步离开了走廊。  
这下轮到我叫苦不迭了。“得，俩老头儿联起手来将我军，”我说，“妈的，我也真是，编什么故事不好，非说要留在这儿赶工。这么下去我打赌总有一天我得叫老爷子揍成肉泥儿。”  
他一把搂住我脖子，嬉皮笑脸地亲吻我的眼睛。“不可能……不会的！”他安慰我，但语气里明显透出幸灾乐祸的意思。  
“你说他猜不猜得出来咱俩的事啊？”  
“唉，别想它了，咱们快点……”他把我推倒在床上，凑过来解开我的腰带，一边还吃吃发笑，一边却含住我，用舌尖温柔地抚弄起来。我也懒得再为这个犯愁，便也挪了挪，埋进他双腿之间，继续迤逗他。很快，我抓在他臀尖的手掌渐渐感觉到他由内而外的颤抖，而我自己的呼吸也变得灼热不堪，方才那档子小小的难堪便早已被冲上我们心头的狂喜一击而溃，飞散到九霄云外去了……


End file.
